Richard Fisk
Richard Fisk is the son of Wilson Fisk and a criminal mastermind in his own right. History Early life Richard Fisk is the son of Vanessa Fisk and Wilson Fisk, better known as the Kingpin. For several years Richard lived in Europe. Later life Framing Peter Parker Richard later returned to New York City to be the chairman of his father's new company, Fisktronics. Richard even introduced Peter Parker to his father who offered Peter a job working at Fisktronics as thanks for saving him from the Hobgoblin. However, in reality Wilson Fisk was selling classified information and the federal government was beginning to investigate him. Because of this Kingpin and Richard planned to frame Peter for their crimes in order to throw the feds off their trail. Peter's job at Fisktronics was to take home and examine a data disc which would point out possible errors in the Fisktronics computer system. However, Richard planted a disc that contained classified defense plans and Peter took it home. Richard even employed a corrupt federal agent named Susan Choi who went to Peter's house and arrested Peter for "stealing" classified information. Shortly after Peter was found guilty at his trial Richard had his men break Peter out of police custody and they brought him to an abandoned warehouse. There Peter saw Fisk and learned that he framed him for the crimes he committed. Richard Fisk also revealed that the reason he broke Peter out of police custody was to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that Peter Parker was guilty. Fisk then placed Peter into a chamber that was designed to suck all of the oxygen out and suffocate those trapped inside. Peter almost died from suffocation. However, shortly after Richard left the warehouse Daredevil arrived and saved Peter in the last moment. Spider-Man and Daredevil later broke into Fisktronics and found evidence against Richard on a computer and downloaded it to a disc. Kingpin and Richard knew that the information on the disc could incriminate them. When they learned that May Parker had been taken to the hospital Richard set a trap for Peter and kidnapped him. However, Peter had already given the disc to his attorney, Matt Murdock. Murdock then gave the disc to Susan Choi believing that she would use it to exonerate Peter. However, Detective Terri Lee learned that Choi was working for Richard Fisk and she informed Matt Murdock. Around this time Chameleon, who was working for Richard Fisk, abducted Peter from the hospital. Peter was later brought to Kingpin's mansion and once again placed in the airtight chamber and the oxygen was being sucked out. However, Terri Lee and the police arrived and she freed Peter from the chamber. Richard attempted to escape. However, he was caught by Spider-Man and Daredevil and they handed him over to the police. Richard Fisk was later put on trial for his crimes and was found guilty and was sent to prison. In the comics Richard Fisk was the son of Vanessa Fisk and Wilson Fisk, better known as the crime lord, the Kingpin. For several years Richard was unaware that his father was a criminal. While attending school in Switzerland, Richard read a newspaper that said his father was the Kingpin. Richard decided to go into the wilderness never to be seen again. When the world believed that he had perished Richard created the secret identity of the Schemer. As the Schemer, Richard planned to dethrone his father and take over his criminal empire. Richard, as the Schemer, almost succeeded in killing his father but had a change of heart and and joined HYDRA to find a way to save Kingpin's life. Richard was eventually able to save his father. Richard later took the identity of the Rose and teamed up with Ned Leeds, who at the time had been brainwashed into believing that he was the Hobgoblin, and planned to take down the Kingpin. Their plan failed and Richard was forced to go back into the Kingpin's service. Richard later attempted to assassinate his father but failed. When his mother, Vanessa, learned of this she returned from Switzerland and killed Richard. Appearances *Framed *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer Trivia *Had a sixth season been produced Richard Fisk would have returned in his Rose persona and would have framed Ned Leeds for a crime he didn't commit. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters